


Brighten!

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Vigilantism, Wine, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: The Dark Knight stared down at you, a young little thing in a handmade costume, extending to him a handmade card. “Who are you supposed to be?” He rasped.You smiled as brightly as you could. “I’m Brighten!” You extended the card again, willing him to take it. “My super power is brightening people’s day! Whether it’s helping to decrease stress on a college student or helping people in need, I do my best to make sure the people of Gotham have a reason to smile.”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Brighten!

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> What would happened if Bruce Wayne went yandere for a vigilante who didn't fight or have any powers, since their power was the ability to be really nice to people. Like in the burning hellscape of Gotham they try their best to help people find pets or edit papers for people, and they made batman a handmade thank you card for keeping the city safe. Because they literally try to put a smile on people's faces, because they know how powerless people feel in Gotham and she's scared to live here too.

Trigger Warning: Obsession, fluffy, kidnapping, drugs

The Dark Knight stared down at you, a young little thing in a handmade costume, extending to him a handmade card. “Who are you supposed to be?” He rasped.

You smiled as brightly as you could. “I’m Brighten!” You extended the card again, willing him to take it. “My super power is brightening people’s day! Whether it’s helping to decrease stress on a college student or helping people in need, I do my best to make sure the people of Gotham have a reason to smile.”

A muscle in Bruce’s jaw twitched. He couldn’t tell if he was annoyed of smitten. You were fucking adorable, a truly pure hearted hearted hero who would get herself killed if you didn’t drop the cape right now. “You’re going to get yourself killed.” He said.

Your smiled faltered. “I know that can happen, but just like how I help people, they help me, too. It gives me purpose and makes me feel good.”

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek. “And the card?”

“Its for inspiring me,” you were back to your full blinding smile, “you helped me and that made me want to help others in return.”

Damn it. Not another one. Not another kid clawing at his cape with big doey eyes and a thirst for justice. “I can’t accept that.” Bruce turned away and glanced back at you, “Put the cape away and don’t ever let me catch you in it again.” Then he was gone.

Bruce thought that would be the end of it. Naturally, he looked into you and found your identity pretty easily. You were a young college grad that was working at a gas station. God, of course you wanted to make people smile, you needed to smile, too. He couldn’t bring himself not to make a file on you, on every little life event that you and your parents posted on social media. He needed to be thorough, he thought, be thorough in his notes to better know how to stop you in the future if you put the cape back on.

You haunted him every day. Were you eating well? No, of course you weren’t, you could barely afford rent. Did you find another hobby to make you happy? No, the news says Brighten is still on the prowl.

And then…

“Mr. Wayne?”

He jerked up, realizing far too late he’d gotten lost in thought about you. “What is it?”

The new secretary shifted his weight back and forth. “You have a visitor. She insisted on delivering a present to you herself. She won’t leave either.”

His first thought was Barbara or Cass, but they both had clearance to come up to his office. Maybe Stephanie or Harper then. “Send her in.”

The secretary looked uncomfortable but didn’t question him. He went out of the room and brought back in… You. “I’ll leave you to it,” the secretary said, and ducked out of the room.

“Hello, Mr. Wayne.” You approached his desk, hands behind your back.

Bruce knew how Batman had touched your life, but how had Bruce Wayne? He hadn’t done anything in your neighborhood recently. Calmly Bruce asked, “How can I help you?”

“I made you a card.” You smiled that beautiful bright smile and set the card on his desk.

Ice traveled down his spine. It was the same card that you’d tried to give him in the past. He stared. All words died on his tongue.

“I can keep a secret,” you said, “just like I know you keep mine.”

And just like that, the ice was fire. This was it, a deep part of him screamed, this is exactly what he’d been waiting for. An excuse. An excuse to keep you off the street and safe. An excuse to take care of you without comprising Gotham. “You know?” His voice was lower than he intended it to be, gruff like his alter ego.

You nodded.

Perfect. He slid the card back to you. “I want you to bring this by my home. There’s something I want to discuss with you where I know our conversation can’t be overheard.”

You beamed. “Of course, I’ll be there tonight!” With a toothachingly sweet smile you playfully asked, “Can I expect dinner?”

“Of course.” He couldn’t help smiling, “See you tonight." 

***

There was relief and excitement in his belly. He shouldn’t have been feeling either at the thought of you coming to his house, but it was perfect. The only way to stop you from getting yourself hurt, and the only way to prevent his secret identity from being blown, and you’d practically handed it to him. Bruce added a few more drops to your wine glass. 

When you arrived, dressed so nicely and smiling that sweet smile, Bruce knew what he was doing was right, even if you didn’t understand. He pulled your chair back for you and pretended to listen to you talk, because all he could focus on was whether you were drinking your wine or not. 

You were too trusting for you own good, draining your glass within thirty minutes of arrival. it didn’t take long for the drug to kick in and Bruce was there when you fell. “Don’t worry,” he said, “this is for you your good and mine.” The only way to keep you from being a vigilante and from exposing his identity was for you to already know, then all he needed to do was make sure you never left the Batcave. "Welcome home.”


End file.
